The present invention relates to an inflatable apparatus for helping to protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact to the vehicle and/or a vehicle rollover.
It is known to inflate an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle collision. One particular type of inflatable vehicle occupant protection device is an inflatable curtain that inflates away from the roof of the vehicle downward inside the passenger compartment between a vehicle occupant and the side structure of the vehicle in the event of a side impact or rollover. Another particular type of inflatable vehicle occupant protection device is an inflatable tubular structure that inflates between the side structure of the vehicle and a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact or rollover. A known inflatable curtain and a known inflatable tubular structure are inflated from a deflated condition by inflation fluid directed from an inflator to the inflatable curtain.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for helping to protect an occupant of a vehicle that has a side structure, a roof, and A, B, C, and D pillars. The apparatus includes a first inflatable vehicle occupant protection device that is inflatable away from the vehicle roof into a position between the side structure of the vehicle and a vehicle occupant. The first inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, when inflated, is positioned generally between only the C pillar and the D pillar of the vehicle. The apparatus also includes an inflation fluid source for providing inflation fluid for inflating the first inflatable vehicle occupant protection device.
The present invention also relates to an apparatus for helping to protect an occupant of a vehicle that has a side structure, a roof, and first, second and third rows of seating. The apparatus includes a first inflatable vehicle occupant protection device that is inflatable away from the vehicle roof into a position solely between the side structure of the vehicle and the third row of seating. The apparatus also includes an inflation fluid source for providing inflation fluid for inflating the first inflatable vehicle occupant protection device.
The present invention further relates to an apparatus for helping to protect an occupant of a vehicle that has a side structure, a roof, and first, second and third rows of seating. The apparatus includes a first inflatable vehicle occupant protection device that is inflatable away from the vehicle roof into a position between the side structure of the vehicle and the third row of seating. The apparatus also includes a second inflatable vehicle occupant protection device that is inflatable away from the vehicle roof into a position between the side structure of the vehicle and the first and second rows of seating. The apparatus further includes a single inflator for providing inflation fluid for inflating the first and second inflatable vehicle occupant protection devices.